Juliet van Heusen
` Juliet Van Heusen was a once immortal vampire of 2,194 years, daughter of Alucard and Cindy van Heuson. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place" and falls in love with Justin while he spies on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date despite the feud between their different families. 'Vampire History For Juliet ' When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so that she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being a young vampire, Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and she is only able to turn into a full bat as of "Three Monsters". Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having relationships with Caesar and Galileo in the past. She worked at her parents' restaurant, The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. In Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going too fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky, she told him that she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs. Vampires saga, Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom in front of everybody) to go steady with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go steady with Justin and the two shared a kiss. Juliet returned in the episode Three Monsters. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. She was temporarily saved when Alex switched her scent with Harper's to confuse the monster hunters. Juliet was then finally saved by Justin who showed two other monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet would be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his monster hunt for a mummy. They go to a museum, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't stay under because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then made a selfless decision when he decided that Juliet needed to become the mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to find and destroy the mummy one day to get her back. She was last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings. In Wizards vs. Werewolves, she is found and saved by Justin. In the episode, it is revealed that she used to date Mason Grabeck, but she says that her soulmate is Justin. When Mason attacks Justin, she uses her vampire powers to fight him and ends up losing her vampire powers due to Mason scratching her. After that, she becomes her true age (though this doesn't make much sense, as if she lost her powers of immortality, she would have likely perished) and is forced to leave Justin, making him heartbroken.......but since she did not die it is possible she might still have some supernatural power left In Moving On Alex and Harper Want to Help Justin Move On Over Juliet. So, Alex Turns Harper into Juliet so they go on a date And "Juliet" (really Harper) tells him that she loves Zeke and she is Harper. At The End Of the Episode Justin goes on a date with Sarah, a girl Justin has met at the sub shop a few days ago, an elderly Juliet is seen smiling at Justin while he's on his date. Juliet will appear in the Season Four episode Alex Gives Up. In this episode, Juliet secretly promises herself she will find a way to be young again and return to Justin. No one knows, (Maybe the creators or writers and actors) if Juliet will ever come back as a young woman, a vampire, and be with Justin. Juliet will appear again in the episode "Everything's Rosie for Justin". Juliet's First Endgame Juliet and Mason get in a squabble (Juliet was defending Justin) and was scratched by Mason, thus stripping her of her powers and revealing her true age of 2,193 (though this does not make sense as if Juliet was 2,193 years old, by that which time, a mortal would have perished, and Juliet lost her immortality, she would've died) Justin tried to keep her,but Juliet told him how she must be let go, leaving the both Juliet and Justin heartbroken. She then is believed to have traveled deep into the woods and died, but in Moving On, she traveled Transylvania to New York and can be seen be seen smiling as Justin moves on and dates Sara, a girl he met in the sub shop. According to Selena Gomez, the show is not done with the Mason-Juliet storyline.Gregg Sulkin and Bridgit Mendler may appear in another episode, even though she is also mentioned in a few episodes a lot later, but she does not appear. Juliet is possibly returning in the future episode Alex Gives Up. It has been confirmed that Mason Graybeck is returning to the show, so fans believe that Juliet is returning. Logically it is possible that if someone took a sample of vampire blood and injected it into her, it would give her her vampire powers back. Although fans greatly desire her to return, no one knows if she will. She will possibly return in the fourth season episode "Alex gives up". Most of her fans are very much hoping of her return so the director may possibly make that happen! Powers Being a vampire Juliet is/was an extremely powerful being: Transformation - She can transform fully or partially in to a bat (i.e. arms to wings). Superspeed - Juliet can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, were she was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. Flight - '''By turning her arms into wings Juliet can fly, according to her, at a top speed of around 45 miles per hour. '''Incredible sense of smell - Juliet is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. Immortality and slow aging -''' She can live for practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks Justin's age when she is in her two thousands. '''Sleep Control - '''Juliet is shown to have minor powers of putting people to sleep, as shown on Justin Lost youth Though Juliet had lost her vampire abilities, she did not die; hinting she may still have immortality but not eternal youth due to a spell or her being different from most vampires, as her parents stated she was born with a soul. And having a soul means that her parents may have wanted her to become human or for other reasons. Trivia '''Juliet made her first appearence in the 2009 episodes "Wizards VS Vampires" a series of specials dealing with the beginning of Juliet and Justin's relationship. The character was on hiatus until the October 2009 episode "Three Monsters". In the episode "Night at the Lazerama", Juliet was made slave to the Mummy to save her life. Justin found Juliet in "Wizards VS Werewolves" only to lose her again after she was scratched by Mason Greybeck, Alex's werewolf boyfriend, cancelling each other out. She was last seen walking with difficulty away from the dungeon. In the September 10, 2010 episode, Bridget reprises her role as Juliet, but it is really Harper trying to help Justin move on. At the end of the episode, while Justin is on a date with Sarah Evergreen, we see Juliet, alive and well, in her old form, watching Justin on his date happily, remembering her time with him, hinting she may come back in the late 3rd season or early 4th season. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Other immortal characters